


Butterfly Effect or not

by Ari15chan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Uzumaki Naruto, Because I can do it better, Deception, Fix It, Gen, Let’s ruin and rewrite everything Kishimoto did, Manipulation, Or reincarnation, RIP, Right?, Transmigration, bye bye canon, i think, obviously 🙄, that’s how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29393766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ari15chan/pseuds/Ari15chan
Summary: The moment she opened her eyes as a newborn, she thought that God has given her a second chance in a better life, a loving, caring, angel like parents, a beautiful mother and a handsome father.What else could she want more? now that got the happy family she always dreamed of?Then the word ‘Konoha’ came to mix..Then the word ‘The Demon Fox’ too..Is this really what she heard??SHE IS IN THE NARUTO WORLD!!!A new purpose in life announced its presence,FINALLY she can meet her favorite characters.But first let’s completely ruin the plot, and adopt a cute blond kit. maybe more..perhaps do more than adoption..This is proving to be fun.Why does this Manga have so many characters and so little development in said characters??? Curse you Kishimoto , ugh.But first a plan is in order, and all future events knowledge better be written down, there should NOT be a room for errors.Besides, if she doesn’t put her acting skills and manipulation nature to good use now, then when?
Relationships: Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama & Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto & Original Female Character(s), Uzumaki Naruto & Other(s)
Kudos: 7





	Butterfly Effect or not

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, hope you’re doing well.  
> This is my first Fiction, I’m a bit new to writing, so I really hope like this.  
> Do tell me if you have any suggestions to improve and don’t hesitate to criticize me, just don’t be mean about... I have a fragile heart and I’m a crybaby, so keep that in mind.  
> English isn’t my first language, just put that out here. 
> 
> This is just me ruining everything Masashi Kishimoto Sensie built, enjoy 😉

It has been the best and happiest four years of her life, the feeling of true happiness, peace and comfort that she hasn’t felt in the longest time since she could remember. 

The Hyuuga’s incident happened, and as a 3 year old at the time with no connections, there was little to nothing she could do, except for that one thing... but it was only after everything was said and done. 

The Uchiha’s on the other hand however, are being openly ostracized by the civilian villagers, of course the Uchiha’s less than pleasant personality-arrogant and haughty with a superiority complex- did not help them in the slightest, not to mention the burning rage in their eyes left unconcealed. 

Not that it’s any of her business, after all she has no lost love towards the Uchihas, of course Itachi and Shisui are exceptions duh. 

While she might feel sorry for her two lovely Uchihas and regret her inability to save Hizashi, there was nothing a toddler could do, apart from that she still doesn’t view the majority of the people here as humans, for some reason they’re still characters of a manga she read.

What matter is that she’s four years old now and can finally start her plan and put it in motion.

Her first destination is the public playing ground.  
Everyone knows and remembers the lonely swing scene, not only in the Academy but in the playing ground as well although not as popular as the former.

There are a lot of perks to being a cute little girl, she has realized that early on her rebirth, the first one is that she almost always has one of her attentive lovely parents to carry her whenever she doesn’t feel like walking, which comes in handy for a lazy person.

So like the daddy’s girl she is, her ridiculously good looking father will carry her there, bless his heart. 

Perhaps she hoped for too much or it was a bit early to start, her little sunshine didn’t show up. sigh. 

It wasn’t a fruitless day however, she thought as she saw a glimpse of a platinum blonde hair arriving with two boys. 

Not a waste of time at all, she smirked inwardly while gently smiling at the trio when they noticed her, she walked up towards them. She does need those connections after all, not to mention a constant stream of all kind of information.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts,  
> Opinions,  
> Let me know what you think!!
> 
> One more thing, you might feel like this is similar to some works, and probably is, I’ve read a lot of Naruto fics, time travel and fix it are the dominant ones, so I’m pretty sure got inspired of them and you could find similarities here and there.


End file.
